All the stars
by MeiSerizawa
Summary: Cassidy Yori ce remémore sa rencontre avec Sting en espérant le revoir un jour pour lui dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.


Drabble : All the stars

P.O.V Cassidy :

Je regardais les étoiles qui brillaient dans ce ciel si sombre sans jamais détourner mes pensées de toi. Notre première rencontre fut sous un ciel aussi étoilé que celui-ci, je m'étais réfugiée dans une forêt, le reflet du ciel sur cette rivière m'avait émerveillée je m'étais approchée sans faire attention à mes arrières, ce fut une fois proche de ce reflet que je remarqua ton corps inerte qui flottait, sans réfléchir au danger que ça pouvait m'apporter j'ai plongé directement pour te ramener à la vie sans te connaître. Après avoir fait les premiers soins et de mettre assurer que tu respirais, je ne t'avais pas lâcher des yeux portant aucune attention à cette œuvre d'art de la nature qui s'était dessiner dans le ciel, tes cheveux couleur blé étaient si doux que je n'arrivais plus à enlever ma main de dedans, ta peau légèrement mâte était si attirante je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder chaque passerelle de ton corps, je remarqua ce tatouage blanc sur ton épaule gauche tu appartenais donc à une guilde, quel sentiment ça t'apportait de te sentir entourer sans jamais te sentir seul, sans jamais te demander où dormir le soir, tu avais tout le bonheur à tes côtés, alors je décida de me retirer, je n'étais pas digne de ta rencontre moi je n'avais rien de tout ça, ma famille avait péris lors d'un assaut d'une guilde noire, quant au reste de ma famille … je n'avais pas assez confiance pour dormir chez eux sans avoir peur qu'ils cherchent à me vendre ou me tuer. J'ai alors pris la décision de te laisser ici avec pour seul indice de mon existence le ruban qui tenait mes cheveux, c'est après t'avoir regarder une dernière fois que je partie sans me retourner. Les jours passaient puis les semaines, les mois et les années puis j'avais perdu espoir qu'un jour je puisse te revoir, peut-être que tu ne souhaitais tout simplement pas me connaître après tout c'était ton choix je ne voulais en rien t'imposer nos retrouvailles. Puis un jour j'ai fais la rencontre d'une jeune mage qui appartenait à la guilde de « Fairy Tail », sans connaître plus que son prénom je lui avait déballer ma vie et forcément le moment où je t'ai trouvé … elle m'a affirmée te connaître et qu'elle m'aiderait à te revoir, je ne voulais pas m'imposer dans ta vie mais au fond de moi j'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade quand elle a cité ton prénom « Sting ». Elle m'a fait intégré sa guilde et m'a fait faire la rencontre de plusieurs personnes sympathiques. Trois ans étaient passés et j'avais toujours pas eu la chance de te revoir, j'avais pas voulu relancer la promesse que mon amie m'avait faite, je voulais pas faire style que j'étais indépendante de toi. Jusqu'au jour où je suis rentré dans la guilde et je t'ai vue, je suis restée sur place pendant un instant puis je suis repartie je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'avais pourtant envie de te revoir mais je m'y étais certainement pas préparer. Le soir venu, mon amie était venue me voir voulant les détails de mon départ précipité du matin, je lui avais expliqué que je n'en savais pas plus qu'elle, après tout peut-être que je n'avais aucune importance à tes yeux ou pas la même importance que tu avais aux miens, mais mon amie me chassa ces idées de la tête par la simple phrase « Il te cherche ... », les larmes avaient commencées à couler, comment j'avais pu réagir de la sorte, j'avais pas eu le courage de venir te voir pour faire connaissance, pour te dire que j'étais cette personne que tu cherchais depuis des années, je n'avais pas osé. Le 14 Juillet arriva et Fairy Tail avait prévu une fête et je n'avait pas voulu y participer trop touchée par le regret de pas avoir eu le courage de venir te parler, j'étais restée dans ma chambre toute la soirée regardant par la fenêtre le feu d'artifice qui éclatait dans le ciel encore étoilé, mais un détail m'obligea à me lever dans le ciel avait été dessiné le signe de Fairy Tail puis celui que tu avais sur ton épaule lors de notre première rencontre, ce fut sans réfléchir que je sortie de chez moi en short de pyjama et débardeur, j'avais couru jusqu'à la place pour te voir avoir à nouveau cette chance et la prendre, mais le malheur arriva à nouveau sur moi … je t'avais raté et de peu je le savais je le ressentais mais se promener dans les rues comme je suis habillée était trop dangereux même en ce jour de fête, je décida de retourner dans ma chambre, pour pleurer le restant de la nuit, ce fut cette nuit que je me rendis compte que j'étais tombée sous ton charme. Un an était passé depuis ce jour, et jamais je t'ai revu ne serais-ce que par un coup de vent, je ne pouvait m'empêcher de me dire qu'aujourd'hui je te verrais peut-être après tout on étais encore le 14 Juillet et cette fois ci je suis sortie, maintenant il étais rare que je soit à la guilde je faisais mission sur mission, j'ai gagné de la confiance en moi avec les années et c'est pas pour déplaire à certaines personnes de sexe masculin dans la guilde. J'étais penché sur le rebord de la terrasse laissant mes yeux se balader dans le ciel, j'étais simplement habillée d'une longue robe bustier bleue sertie de quelques pierres dorées sur le bustier, mes cheveux étaient laisser à l'air libre. Pendant que la fête battait de son comble à l'intérieur j'étais restée à l'air libre ne me sentant pas trop à l'aise entourer de couples. J'ai entendu quelques pas derrière moi, puis un hoquet de surprise quand le vent souffla faisant soulever mes cheveux.

« Quatre ans que je te cherche et je te trouve enfin … Cassidy ! »

Mon cœur rata un battement, tu étais derrière moi, mon corps voulais à nouveau fuir mais mon cœur m'obligea à rester, de ne pas fuir comme y a un an. Je sentais ton souffle contre ma nuque, j'étais perdu je ne savais pas quoi faire, ce fut toi qui m'obligea à me retourner, tu avais pas tellement changer en quatre ans, tes cheveux avaient un peu poussés, puis tu faisais légèrement plus costauds, tu me détaillais comme si j'étais quelque chose de nouveau pour toi, ta réaction était normale tu ne m'avais jamais rencontrer il était normal que tu souhaites savoir à quoi je ressemble, puis nos yeux se rencontraient, je détourna le visage trop gênée, les joues en feu je n'osais te regarder en face. Pourtant tu fis un geste qui m'étonna mais qui me fit plaisir, tu pris mon visage entre tes mains pour poser tes lèvres sur les miennes, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, je répondis sans me faire d'idées fausses à ton baiser. Quand on reprit de l'air tu me regarda avec des yeux remplis d'amour et me susurra.

« Quatre ans que mon cœur bat sans connaître la personne pour qui il bat, maintenant que tu es là devant mes yeux, je te laisserais pas repartir sans moi ... je t'aime trop pour te laisser à nouveau loin de mon cœur. »

Nous échangeâmes un dernier baiser avant de rejoindre la piste de danse main dans la main, tu m'avais retrouvé et visiblement tu souhaitais pour rien au monde me voir loin de toi. C'est dans cette nuit étoilée que nous avons unis nos corps ne faisant qu'un pour le restant de notre vie.

The End


End file.
